Adventures of Crash & Coco: Coco Goes Hawaiian
by Whammy51
Summary: Crash, Coco, Max, and Pura are on a Hawaiian vacation until Coco sees something double.
1. Night at the Beach

THE ADVENTURES OF CRASH & COCO BANDICOOT  
  
Episode: Coco Goes Hawaiian  
  
Crash Bandicoot, Pura the Tiger, Coco Bandicoot, and Coco's boyfriend Max Bandicoot are on a hawaiian vacation at the beach. Crash is wearing his typical outfit. Coco is wearing a white, off the shoulder, short-sleeved T- shirt. Max is wearing a V-Neck, sleeveless shirt.  
  
Coco: Thank you for coming with us to our vacation. I really appreciate it.  
  
Max: You're welcome sweetheart! (Kisses Coco on the cheek)  
  
Coco chuckles.  
  
Crash: (whispers to Pura) Lovebirds, I don't think so (Giggles)  
  
Coco: I heard that Crash!  
  
Crash: Uhhh (Crash falls asleep on the sand)  
  
Max: Why does your brother fall asleep all the time?  
  
Coco: I don't know, maybe he's just lazy. (Walks over to Crash) Come on big brother, I'll put you in the hotel and you can get some rest while Maxie and I have fun out here in the beach.  
  
Crash gets up right away.  
  
Crash: I'll go by myself; you two lovebirds can stay together. Come on Pura, let's go. (Pura follows Crash to the hotel)  
  
Max and Coco hold on to each other at the beach sitting down on the sand watching the night sky in a romantic way.  
  
SOMEWHERE NEAR A HOTEL  
  
A girl bandicoot named Joannie. She is a twin Coco. She is wearing a red strapless Hawaiian Dress with a golden lei around her neck.  
  
Joannie: (a little deeper voice than Coco's) I will be queen of this island and I will earn that spot and that's that.  
  
A muscle guy named Brian is Joannie's assisstant and king of the island.  
  
Brian: (surfer accent) Tomorrow you have tests to do.  
  
Joannie: I know that!  
  
Brian: I hope you practiced them.  
  
Joannie: I did, I did. I'm ready for this.  
  
Brian: Ok, see ya tomorrow. Meet me at the edge of this island.  
  
Joannie: I'll be there.  
  
Brian leaves.  
  
Joannie: I gotta find a way to qualify me as Queen of Hawaii; maybe I need someone here to do those tasks for me so I don't have to do this. Hey wait a minute, that's not a good idea. I'll find someone who's stupid enough to do the dangerous tasks for me.  
  
AT AN OUTSIDE BAR  
  
Max and Coco are still having their romantic hawaiian date. They cling their cola cups and drinks it.  
  
Coco: This date is so romantic!  
  
Max: (kisses her on the lips and caresses Coco's hair) It is sweetheart. (looking at each other smiling) (hand on his chest) Man I'm starving, let's go eat.  
  
Coco: Yeah!  
  
Max and Coco leave the bar and go to a restaurant holding hands.  
  
Meanwhile, Joannie is spying on them from the bushes using a pair of binoculars.  
  
Joannie: Ha ha ha ha ha! Perfect, I got one, with a cute boyfriend. Oooooh, maybe her hunky boyfriend can be the next king of Hawaii to replace that Brian comedian. He gets on my nerves. That guy will be mine forever. Ha ha ha ha ha! (Hides in the bushes)  
  
End of segment 1  
  
Please post your reviews 


	2. Coco and Joannie swap places

SEGMENT 2  
  
The next day, Coco is at the beach gathering sticks for a fire. She's wearing a white sleeveless V-neck. All of a sudden, Joannie accidentally bumps into Coco and they both fall with the sticks.  
  
Joannie: Sorry about that!  
  
Coco: That's okay!  
  
Joannie: Let me help you (picks up sticks)  
  
Coco: Thanks!  
  
Joannie: Oh by the way, my name is Joannie, I live here on this island. What's your name?  
  
Coco: I'm Coco!  
  
Joannie: Nice to meet you (shakes hands) Now, Coco, I need you to do a tremendous favor for me.  
  
Coco: (drops sticks) What is it?  
  
Joannie: (puts her arm around Coco's waist) I need you to do 4 tasks for me. I need you to help me so I can be queen of this island for good.  
  
Coco: Ok, What are the 4 tasks?  
  
Joannie: I don't know, you'll see a muscular bandicoot named Brian. He'll tell you all 4 of the tasks.  
  
Coco: (thinking) I can't, I gotta take care of my boyfriend.  
  
Joannie: Don't worry about that; he'll be fine without you.  
  
Coco: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joannie: I'm just going to help him out for one day, that's it!  
  
Coco: I'm not going to let you do this. Max is my favorite boyfriend, he belongs to me!  
  
Joannie: Calm down Coco, he will not know the difference. It's only for one day! I promise I will not hurt him. Trust me; I won't let him cheat on you.  
  
Coco: (with anger) oh oh all right, if you let him cheat on me, I will break your neck!  
  
Joannie: Cross my heart and hope to die!  
  
Coco: Now one thing I must tell you, Max kisses constantly, let him do that, he's a very active guy otherwise he'll get suspicious. Max caresses me a lot, let him do it.  
  
Joannie: Ok! (Walks away)  
  
Coco: Where you going!  
  
Brian goes to Coco thinks that's Joannie.  
  
Brian: Hey Joannie, we were looking all over for you!  
  
Coco: But I'm not whoooooaaaaaaa!! (Brian grabs her)  
  
Joannie: (with a smirk) Oh yeah! Max will be mine and the next king of this island HA HA HA HA HA!!!  
  
NEAR THE BEACH  
  
Max: (looking everywhere) Dude, Where's Coco!  
  
Crash: I don't know!  
  
Pura: MEEEEEEOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Max: (pets Pura) don't worry; she'll be here any minute.  
  
Joannie goes to Crash, Max, and Pura. Everybody thinks that Joannie is Coco.  
  
Max: There you are Coco!  
  
Crash: Hey sis!  
  
Max: What's keeping you?  
  
Joannie: Oh! (clears throat and lightens her voice like Coco's) Oh yeah, I had trouble getting the sticks.  
  
Joannie sits with the boys.  
  
Max: I was worried that you were lost. I'm happy that you're with us. (puts arm around Joannie he thinks she's Coco)  
  
Joannie: Yeah!  
  
Max: Wht happend to your voice!  
  
Joannie: I have a little flu! (Drops the sticks)  
  
Max: (uses the flint and constantly tries to start the fire) Come on, DARN IT!!!  
  
Joannie: (grabs the flint) Let's me help you.  
  
Joannie uses the flint and starts the fire.  
  
Max: Whoa, you're good at this.  
  
AT THE OBSTACLE COURSE  
  
Brian: Your first task is to go across this 5 inch balance beam while holding that balance stick on your hands.  
  
Coco: Ha no sweat!  
  
Brian: But there's a catch, if you fall, you'll hit spikes, alligators, and flames. You must avoid these obstacles like blocking pads, trap doors, and some parts on this 50 foot distance has an ice beam.  
  
Coco walks carefully across the beam. Blocking pads come right at Coco and easily dodges it.  
  
AT BEACH  
  
Wind blows and the fire goes out.  
  
Max: Oh man, it's gone.  
  
Crash: Man, it's cold in here, let's go to the hotel.  
  
Max: You said it dude.  
  
AT OBSTACLE COURSE  
  
Brian: Go Joannie!  
  
Coco: I'm not Joannie! Whoaaa!  
  
Coco slips forward and throws the stick away and jumps over the trap door. She then makes it to the other side.  
  
Coco: Whew!  
  
Brian: WHOA Impressive, now to the next one!  
  
Coco: (gasps)  
  
Brian: The next stunt is in this big pool. You need to get a pearl and hit that target over there. It is deep and it has our pet shark Toto!!  
  
Coco: (gasps and jaw drops)  
  
Brian pushes Coco in the water.  
  
Brian: Ok dudes, release the shark.  
  
Coco swims deep in the water. She sees a hole and goes inside. Behind her is Toto the shark. Toto is following her. Coco searches around the area and she sees a treasure box. The box is locked. She gets a sledgehammer and she uses her strength to open box. WHAM The box opens and she grabs the pearl. She sees a shark and her eyes are wide open. She tries to get away from the shark. She had no choice to punch the shark. She has the pearl in her left hand and WHAM she punches the shark with her right hand and Toto flies out of the pool. She sees the target and throws it with her right hand and hits the bull's eye. She comes up from the big pool and gasping for air.  
  
Brian: Whoa, she's good! Dudette, you rock!  
  
Coco: WHEW that was close.  
  
Brian: 2 down and 2 to go! Let's go dudes! (Grabs Coco)  
  
AT THE HOTEL LOBBY  
  
Joannie: Hey, let's go on a date somewhere. (Puts arm around him)  
  
Max: Sure why not. Where do you want to go?  
  
Joannie: We can go to that place about 2 blocks from here.  
  
Max: Cool! (Leaves the scene)  
  
Joannie: What a hunk! He'll be my king. Move over Brian cause look who's going to abdicate you.  
  
Pura witnesses the conversation. He looks at the camera and drops his jaw.  
  
Pura: MEEEEOWWW!!!!  
  
End of Segment 2  
  
PLEASE POST YOUR REVIEWS 


	3. The Final Task

SEGMENT 3  
  
AT THE COURSE  
  
Coco: You don't understand Brian, I'm not Joannie.  
  
Brian: Sure sure, now we are at the 3rd part of your exam. This has almost 100 lily pads and 4 safe zones. You need to get across to the other side quickly or you will be eaten by deadly piranhas.  
  
Coco: I can't do this.  
  
Brian: Trust me! You can do it. (Tosses Coco to the first pad)  
  
Coco leaps pad after pad until the first safe zone.  
  
Coco: (to herself) take a deep breath Coco.  
  
She runs through the pads to the next safe zone.  
  
Coco: Ha no sweat. (Sees piranhas) What! Oh no  
  
She gets to the next lily pad safely.  
  
Coco: Whew! (Sees another set of piranhas) Not more.  
  
She leaps over the fish and one barely misses Coco's behind.  
  
Coco: Woo, nice try.  
  
She sprints to the edge of the water field.  
  
Coco: WHOAAAA  
  
Brian: Whoa, she's quick dudes. Good Job Joannie, 1 more to go.  
  
Coco: I'm not Joannie, can't you listen.  
  
Brian: Yeah yeah yeah!!!  
  
AT THE BACK OF THE HOTEL  
  
Joannie: Good date huh!  
  
Max: It was okay.  
  
Joannie: Hey Crush!  
  
Crash: That's Crash! Are you ok sis?  
  
Joannie: Of course I'm okay!  
  
Crash: Seems to me, you don't act like Coco.  
  
Max: Hmmm  
  
Joannie: I am Coco!  
  
Max: Maybe Coco's up to something Crash.  
  
Joannie: Oh, by the way can you guys do me a favor.  
  
Crash: What is it?  
  
Joannie: I need your help on a machine, I'm trying to get something but it won't work.  
  
Crash: So what do we have to do?  
  
Joannie: I'll show you.  
  
They start following Joannie.  
  
Max: I know she's up to something.  
  
Crash: You may be right Max.  
  
GOES TO A VOLCANO MACHINE  
  
Joannie gets help from Crash, Max, and Pura. All of a sudden, Joannie rapidly ties them up on a pole together on the volcano machine.  
  
Max: (with anger) you evil bi..............  
  
Joannie: ha ha ha ha you idiots fell for it.  
  
Crash: (with anger) who are you, you evil woman?  
  
Joannie: I'm Joannie, the next queen of Hawaii. Your sucker Coco of yours is doing the tasks for me. And I wanted you Max-o to be my boyfriend and ditch your girlfriend.  
  
Max: You will pay for this.  
  
Joannie: In about a half-hour, the volcano will blow up and you to kingdom come. HA HA HA HA Tata losers! (runs away)  
  
Max: Wait til I get my hands on that she-devil!!!  
  
Joannie did tie Crash and Pura tight. She made a bad mistake when she tied Max a little loose. Max can easily slip out and Crash & Pura has room to get out.  
  
Max: Come on, we gotta stop her.  
  
AT THE BEACH  
  
Brian: Your last task is very very hard. One mistake and you die. You will surf around that island over there. If you do that, you are the new queen. Use my surfboard Joannie.  
  
Coco: I don't know if I can!  
  
Brian's team throws her with the surfboard.  
  
Coco: Take it easy on me! (Scared) I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die.  
  
AT OTHER SIDE OF THE BEACH  
  
Joannie: Now I'll be queen sucker. HA HA HA HA (bumps into Max) Uh-oh!  
  
Max: Thought you get away from it. (Grabs her shirt in an angry way) Now where's Coco.  
  
Joannie: (points to her left) You're too late, I'll be the queen!  
  
Crash: Yo Max, save some for me.  
  
Coco: HELLLLLLPPPPP!!!!!!!!  
  
Joannie: HEE HEE, she's over there (points to Coco).  
  
Max: Coco, I'm coming. (runs into the water)  
  
Joannie: What was he thinking, hah 2 jokers down for the price of one. HA HA HA  
  
Crash: Over my dead body.  
  
Joannie: What a loser you are and your sister.  
  
Coco: HEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!  
  
Max: (echo) I'm coming sweetheart!  
  
Coco: Max, help me!  
  
Max swims toward Coco from a long distance. A big wave comes at Coco.  
  
Coco: (gasps)  
  
Max: Oh no!  
  
The wave hits Coco and then Max. Coco manages to stay on the board. Max gets pushed back.  
  
Max: NOOOO!!!  
  
Crash: Yo Max, catch! (throws Max the motor surfboard)  
  
Max: Coco, here I come. (turns on the board and it goes very fast)  
  
Another wave comes at Coco and it hits her and the board breaks.  
  
Coco: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (goes in the air)  
  
Max: (catches her) Gotcha!  
  
Coco: Sweetheart! (kisses each other)  
  
Max: Let's get to shore. Hold on my love.  
  
They head back to shore and a bigger wave comes toward them. It hits them and goes airborne. On one had has Coco the other hand is to balance himself.  
  
Coco & Max: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
They get on shore in time and Pura catches the board.  
  
Joannie: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! It's not fair, it's not fair.  
  
Crash: Wait a minute, two Cocos. Which one is real?  
  
Coco & Joannie: I am! (Coco does her karate kicks)  
  
Coco: Now you know!  
  
Crash hugs Coco. The island begins to rumble. The volcano machine erupts and chocolate lava flies right at Joannie, Brian, and his team.  
  
Joannie: Curses! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Brian: Huh!  
  
Joannie: You, it's all your fault.  
  
Max: (grabs Joannie's arm) Oh, so you want to hurt my girl?  
  
Joannie: Yeah, after her, I'll get you.  
  
Max: Not so fast woman. Now I will get revenge on you.  
  
Max grabs her and turns her into a ball.  
  
Brian: Hold it. Unhand her.  
  
Max: Yeah, you can take this girl with ya.  
  
Brian and his team form like 10 bowling pins. Max rolls her with his right hand and then BOOM, Joannie, Brian, and the team forms a dog pile.  
  
Max: Woo-hoo strikeola!!!  
  
SITING AT SHORE  
  
Crash: Coco, I hope you're okay.  
  
Pura: MEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWWW  
  
Coco: (pets Pura) I'm fine! That was close! The last task almost killed me. My Max rescued me! My hero!! (kisses Max on the lips)  
  
Max: AWWWWW Shucks! (blushes on his face)  
  
Everyone giggles  
  
THE END  
  
(made up credits)  
  
VOICE CAST Rob Paulsen as Crash Bandicoot Debi Derryberry as Coco Bandicoot Jason Marsden as Max Bandicoot Frank Welker as Pura Kath Soucie as Joannie Kel Mitchell as Brian  
  
PLEASE SUBMIT YOUR REVIEWS PLEASE 


End file.
